


Challenge

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-30-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-30-06

“Drop your sword, Mr. Kennedy.”

“I think not, my Lord.” Archie’s voice was hot and breathless, as soaked in perspiration as the clinging fabric of his shirt. “I will not surrender.”

“Oh?” Edrington’s outer calm was belied by the rough decadence of his hair, spilling haphazardly from his queue, blond tendrils clinging to the wet sheen of his cheek, neck and forehead. “Even when you are beaten?”

The hard sound of metal against metal ringing crisp and clear in the grey dawn light echoed between them. They danced around each other as they had the night before, burnished steel as elegant as the ladies in silk dresses and hints of lace.

“You have yet to best me, my Lord.” Their swords clashed again and Archie stepped close, forcing them together – steel against steel against flesh. “In anything.”

“Have I not?” Edrington turned his head slightly, his breath gusting against Archie’s cheek. “Are you sure, Mr. Kennedy?”

Archie turned as well, his lips a breath away from Edrington’s. His voice was a whisper, thick with hunger. “Quite sure, my Lord.”

Edrington’s body shifted, his leg curving along the back of Archie’s, silk rasping against silk. He let his sword drop slightly, the metal whispering as it slid along the length of Archie’s, their bodies matched and met. “I would have to beg to differ, Mr. Kennedy.”

“Please do, my Lord.” Archie closed the distance between them, his lips and tongue tasting Edrington’s briefly before he pulled back with a sly smile, a promise of more to come. “I do so enjoy it when you beg.”


End file.
